Drunk Strip Poker
by luvVabL3x
Summary: Lizzie gets invited to Kate's friend's house with Kate to play a harmless game, or is it really? Kate's friend convince them to get crunk, and they do some partying, but a scary event occurs, and...
1. Invited!

I do not own Lizzie, Miranda, Claire, Ethan, Gordo, or Kate. I only own Josh, Bryan, T.K, Paul, and Spike.  
"Hey, Lizzie." Kate drawled," I just wanted to let you know that we're playing a little fun game tonight at a friend of mine's house. Wanna come?" "Why me? You have Claire! And if you're serious, I'll think about it," Lizzie replied, confused. "Sure, okay. And Claire is away on vacation with her parents. To the Bahamas or something. Kay? See you tonight at my house. They'll be there to pick us up." Kate quickly walked away, shaking her ass, just wanting to see some guy's expressions. Kate, Lizzie, and the whole crew were all 17 this year. Lizzie had started to grow some breasts when she was 15, and now she was hot. She still felt awkward, so she wore a sports bra at this age and time. She wore two shirts to show the evidence. Miranda had gotten piercings on her plump nipples, and she was fierce now. She had long, dark red hair, and wore only tie-dye tank tops and a black miniskirt. All the time. Gordo had moved on without them, to travel around the world with his parents. After Kate was a B cup, her boobs didn't grow anymore. So, Kate had her breasts enlarged to a D cup, and she wore a miracle bra combined with a push- up bra. She was still a slut, but was strangely becoming nicer and nicer to Lizzie. Kate wore skirts so tight, that her butt could have exploded out of them. They also barely concealed her tight pussy, in which the fact that she had given up wearing underwear a long time ago. She only wore nipple bras, which is what is sounds like; a bra that only covered her nipples. Sometimes, when she felt shy, which was barely never, or she felt like doing something different, she'd wear a normal bra, and a tight tight belly shirt that was three sizes to small for her, a sparkly thong, and a really small skirt that showed her whole butt if she bent down just to pick up a pencil from a table. "Miranda! Miranda!" Lizzie called, "What? Did you catch Ethan making out with that freshman slut again?" she laughed. "No! But that was funny. Kate just invited me to her house tonight. Should I go?" Lizzie jiggled, excitedly. "Uh- sure. Whatever. I don't really care about that shit anymore. You don't have to ask me about everything now. We're not in 7th grade anymore, Lizzie. I have a date with Paul tonight," she yelled, all of a sudden. "Oh, you mean that college guy who has his dick pierces, went to jail twice for hitting on 8th grade girls, and raped a junior?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "Shut up, Lizzie. Just shut up and go hang with your slutty friend. Why don't you just go and make out with her if you still like her so much?!" Miranda screamed, and she ran away just as the late bell rang. 


	2. Getting Ready

"Well, I guess I'll go then. I mean, maybe she'll help me be more confident and sexy, like her!" Lizzie's mood brightened, as she thought of herself as popular. Although Kate wasn't innocent-popular like before, she was still popular; to the guys.  
That night, Lizzie walked over to Kate's house, hoping the clothes she was wearing was good enough. She had spent thee hours at the mall, finding some wild clothes. She had finally decided on a skirt only covering half her thighs, with slits going all the way of up thighs, only stopping about two inches under the waistline. It was a shiny sort of hot pink, kind of see through. She was wearing her first thong, white with zebra stripes. There were strings hanging off the sides, and you could untie them. She was wearing a shirt, or rather; not much of a shirt. For the first time in a long time, she was showing her breasts. She was wearing a belly- tube top, black. It had a big slash going through the middle, so you could see the skin underneath. She wasn't wearing a bra, but her boobs were still pushed up by the shirt. She was wearing really high shoes, about five inches. They clicked on the sidewalk as she stepped up to Kate's house, and as she was getting ready to knock on her door, she heard a voice say casually, "I'd thought you chickened out, McGuire. Good thing you came. Nice outfit, by the way. Hop in. These are my friends. We're going to their house." It was Kate, wearing a one strap sheer cheetah top that showed almost half of her humongous boobs. She was also wearing short shorts, that were raggedy and ripped, and you could see that she was wearing a thong, because of the thin line showing through her pants. "Let's go." 


	3. ViRGiN

Lizzie slowly clicked her way to the car, hoping that she could maybe, just maybe, she could possible have a chance to lose her virginity tonight. Although she was truly nervous and didn't want to, she didn't want to be such a freak and an outcast anymore. It was really a lot less nerve-racking because if she did have sex with one of Kate's friends, she wouldn't feel bad about just using them to lose her virginity because she didn't know them.p  
  
"So Lizzie.. So glad you came.. how's your friend.. Mira?" Kate asked, nonchalantly, br  
  
"Uh.. Miranda? She's good.. and so is Gordo.." She replied, wondering if Kate was ever gunna introduce her to her friends.BR  
  
suddenly, the car halted to a stop. br  
  
"We're here, ladies.. show your selves in. Here's the keys.. I need to go grab something. Spike.. get the boxes and haul them in. I need to go pick up Josh and T.K" said Bryan.  
  
pBR  
  
Lizzie looked at the guy who was talking and giving orders. He was pretty cute, with a muscular looking body and a strong voice.. 'he's probably one of those guys who would pound into my pussy even after he knew I was a virgin.. not like I'm going to tell him,' she thought. She just walked out, swinging her hips like Kate, and waited mentally for the other guys to come. p  
  
"Truthfully, Lizzie, I thought that you wouldn't show up. I'm glad you did though. We're gunna have tons of fun tonight." Kate smirked lustily, "Lots of fun."  
  
"Kate, promise not to tell anyone. ANYONE." Lizzie whispered.  
  
"What? That you're a virgin?"  
  
"How.. How did you know?"  
  
"You act like one.. anyways.. I believe that you want to lose your virginity tonight.. and that's why our dressed that way?" Kate looked at Lizzie, and Lizzie nodded. "good. ill help you carry your plan out.. you see? We're gunna play a fun little game later on tonight. you'll see." kate whispered into her ear.  
  
p  
  
The door opened, and in came 4 really hot guys, laughing and 1 of them carrying a box full of beer. br  
  
"Let's play a game, Kate. you know how things go.. here girl, take one.. its real strong.." Spike said, throwing her a beer.  
"Oh, Lizzie, this is Spike, TK, Josh and Bryan. Guys, this is Lizzie. We're gunna have a little fun tonight Lizzie.."  
  
After a little while of drinking and joking around, everyone was drunk and willing to play the game.. of STRIP POKER. 


	4. Lets get this party started

--sorry guys, its been so long! And im sorry if it doesn't flow from the last chapter to this one.. I was going through some writers block, and forgot completely about this story until someone reviewed me the other day and I got an email! Thought it was about time to continue.. Its been 4 years so please try to deal with me. I really have no idea what I was trying to get at with this story, so im just going to go with it now.

Lizzie had lost her inhibitions through 2 bottles of beer, but she was still fully aware of what was happening. Even though she had made up her mind to lose her virginity to Bryan tonight, she was very nervous as to how things were going to work out. They all sat around in a circle as Spike went to go grab some cards from the kitchen.

"Hey Lizzie, ever played before?" TK smirked.

"N-no. I'm not really sure how to play," she replied, getting fidgety under his stare.

TK mumbled something under his breath, and it sounded suspiciously like, good, good. Lizzie inched away a little. She had been studying these boys all night to see which one would be the target, and TK had been a little too forward for her. Even though she had considered this to be a good thing, all his grabbing and touching and staring made her want to hit him. Josh was loud and silly, almost obnoxious. He was really funny though, cracking everyone up constantly. He was okay looking and had a nice personality and everything, but she thought it would be weird if she was trying to have sex with him and he would try making her laugh. She wanted some hot, steamy sex to break her virginity. Spike, she liked to a certain extent- he was really buff, tall, had great green eyes, and a pierced eyebrow, and was really sweet. He seemed mature and like he would know what he was doing, but it was obvious that he was off limits. All night Lizzie had caught Kate and Spike exchanging looks and smiles, and right now, as he came back with the cards and joined the circle, Kate inched over. Obviously that only left Bryan, but she thought he was a pretty good choice. He had a great tan, dark hair, and bright blue eyes. He had a really deep voice, and was definitely perverted, but hearing them coming from him wasn't that bad. The only annoying habit he had was he was constantly drumming his fingers on his lap, tapping incessantly- but she changed her mind and thought of it as a cute quirk.

"Aright, lets get this thing staaaarted," Josh sang.

Spike started dealing, and Lizzie had no idea what to do. She wasn't really a cards- type person, and rarely ever played. She had said she didn't really know how to play, but the truth was she had no idea. She'd never played poker before, but didn't want to look uncool by saying anything. She had just gone along, saying everything that TK next to her said, obviously resulting in a loss of clothing. Everyone was too drunk to notice that she had no idea what she was doing, and all Josh kept saying was how much she sucked and that she was probably doing it on purpose. She hated taking her clothes off when she lost- at first she had shook her head, blushing, thinking they were all just joking. She didn't realize they were going to actually strip. But after she saw Kate shimmy off her tiny ripped shorts, Lizzie yanked off one of her shoes. After getting dirty looks from Kate, Lizzie remembered she was trying to be sexy and cool like her, not shying away from this opportunity to get sexed up. So, she yanked off her other shoe.

Before she knew it, Lizzie was clad in her tube top and thong, and looking around, no one was much better off. Kate had somehow gotten herself into Spike's lap, and was flirting immensely. Her perky boobs were out in the open by now- but she was still wearing her thong. Josh was sitting in his socks and boxers, and Bryan and Spike were just in their boxers. TK was the best at the game- he was still in his shorts and socks, having only lost his sneakers and shirt. Lizzie couldn't help but glance over at Bryan often- he had a really tan, muscular chest, and looked amazing. She kept envisioning herself all over him and was getting excited. She was really close to him now though, because she kept moving away from TK and his leering stares. She had moved away from him completely after he tried untying her zebra bottom.

Lizzie had been watching Kate and Spike from the corner of her eye the entire time, trying to figure out how Kate acted to make her seem so hot to all the boys. Kate was very confident, not caring at all that her boobs were just hanging out in the open, and that her nearly bare ass was on Spike. All of a sudden, she saw Kate giggling, leaning in, and Spike pulling her towards him even closer- and that's when the game ended. Kate and Spike were full out making out now, and Lizzie thought quickly on how to make her moves on Bryan. She looked at the boys- they were all just looking at Spike in awe and disgust at the same time, and heard Josh make some sort of joke. She knew Bryan would be a willing participant, so she gathered her courage and crawled over to his ear, whispering as seductively as she could manage, "Let's go have some real fun now." He looked at her, a smile playing on his lips, and after they both stood up he led her into a room while being called after by TK and Josh.

In the dark room, Lizzie started to feel anxious, not knowing what to do. They were now standing by the closed door, looking at each other. Lizzie held her breath and just went for it, going right up against his body and kissing him. She could feel his surprise at her intensity but he warmed into it very quickly. Lizzie started enjoying herself as she realized Bryan would take control from here on out. He was kissing her intently, his arms tightly around hips. He was getting really into it- pushed her right up against the wall, so tightly pressed on her she could barely breathe. She wanted him so badly now- she was grabbing at his hair, digging her nails into his back, anything to get him to move forward. She felt his erection against her and smiled to herself. He took her shirt and ripped it in two as he started to massage her breasts. He then took away his lips for a second and dove for her nipples. Lizzie threw her head back in pleasure as her nipples grew harder in delight. He was so good, she couldn't stand it.

She pushed him back and led him towards the bed, and laid down, saying in a husky voice, "I want you now.. Bryan, I need you." His blue eyes flashed in lust and he untied her zebra thong.

"Not yet baby.. Not just yet." He spread her legs open and started kissing her inner thighs. She moaned as he started rubbing her clit and darting his tongue in and out of her. She couldn't stand the wait- this was too much foreplay for her. She thought maybe if she teased him he would want her as much as she did too. After a few more seconds, she pulled his face up and smiled.

"Your turn.. Payback for not listening to me." She crawled over to him again and pulled down his boxers. He amusedly leaned back on the headboard and put his arms behind his head. Lizzie looked at his huge cock and took it all in before diving in at it, feeling it reach the back of her throat. She bobbed her head in and out, taking it all in while massaging his balls. He groaned in pleasure and thrusted his hips out at her in motion to her sucking. She looked up and said, "Had enough Bryan? Want more?" She was having fun teasing him, while she could feel her own pussy was wet as hell. She didn't want him to orgasm while she was giving him a blowjob, so she was being as torturous as possible. In reply, he grabbed her arms and pulled him up towards him. He grabbed her and turned over on her, so he was hovering over her while she was looking up.

"You better not regret this.. I get pretty intense." Lizzie smiled as she thought to herself how she was finally losing it. She grabbed his firm butt and guided him into her as they were kissing. The second his cock touched her pussy she felt an electrical pulse of excitement. He started out slow being careful not to hurt her, but after she felt the initial pain- while trying to hide it from him- he began to thrust harder and deeper, and Lizzie knew she had never felt this much bliss her whole life. She rocked with the rhythm of his body and cried out in the heat of the moment. Bryan took a sharp inhale of air and shuddered as he climaxed and spilled his hot load into her. They were both breathing really heavily and were sweaty and hot.

Lizzie's thought before falling asleep was- I finally lost it. About 10 minutes later, she was rudely awakened. But it wasn't that unwelcome.


End file.
